


sins a plenty

by winterbones



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, PWP, Post-S1, or as pwp-y as i get, seriously there's no excuse for this except pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterbones/pseuds/winterbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stop me if you've heard this one before: so the bikers in the bar turned out to be vampires--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>birthday fic for <a href="http://shewhodestroysthelight.tumblr.com">annie</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	sins a plenty

Seth bought her a woven bracelet that said _Buffy_.

“Sorry,” he said, rolling his tongue over his teeth. “But _Buffy The Los Culebras Slayer_ had too many characters. I had to improvise.”

Kate pursed her lips, rotating her wrist. Seth was only buying her things when he wanted to sweet talk her into doing something for him. Distracting the cashier at the register, playing lost tourist on the beach, lookout when he was hotwiring cars.

“What do you want this time?”

He toyed with the tassel, rubbing the soft strands against her skin. “Funny you should ask, princess.”

She rolled her eyes. Sometimes, she just wanted to hit him—for a lot of reasons. She hadn’t exactly forgiven him, for the Dew Drop Inn and everything that came after but she had categorized most of it as _things to never think about_. She had chosen to go with him, because she couldn’t back home, because she wasn’t the kind of girl who could just turn around and go back home, pretend none of this had happened.

And because she didn’t want to be alone.

Maybe Seth was like that, too. They didn’t talk about what had happened at the _Titty Twister_ —she knew about Richard, and Santanico, and the labyrinth but they had made an unspoken pact never to speak about it again. Kate was fine with that.

Just like she was fine following Seth up and down Mexico. Less than a year ago all she had wanted to do was go back home to Bethel, to the boy who tweeted her psalm passages. Now? Now she didn’t know what she was—except an orphan and a sister to a monster.

 _Los Culebras_ slayer? She snorted. Yeah right.

“Hey, real time, little lady.” Seth tapped her temple.

They did that, too. Grounded each other.

“Real time is you trying to convince me to do something stupid.”

He leaned back on his hunches, sunglasses sliding down the bridge of his nose. His smile crawled, slow and smooth, up his lips. “Now it’s only stupid if we get caught.”

 

 

 

 

“This is stupid!”

“How I was supposed to know they were Mexican vampires!” Seth grounded at her, his back coming up hard against hers as he crowded her into the bar. “They were just supposed be dumb bikers we could take for a ride.”

He broke a pole cue over his knee and handed the other to her. “You take the five on the left I take the five on the right?”

“Fuck you.”

“There’s my girl.”

The first snapped at him and Seth cracked his elbow against the back of his neck as he bent forward, jamming the jagged end of his pole cue into his chest, straight on through. He’d been practicing.

Kate brought her boot up hard against the first greasy biker who lunged forward to take a snap at her. She was glad she’d insisted on the skinny jeans and hiking boots instead of the skirt and peasant blouse Seth had chosen for her.

Sunlight peeked through the sealed windows of the bar. She should have been more suspicious of it. La Paz had its share of seedy bars and dives, and most of them she and Seth had frequented because apparently decent clubs with actual class just wasn’t Seth’s style. 

_“People at those scenes like platinum cards, not cold hard cash. Which is what I like.”_

If her daddy could see her now. She tried not to think about it.

“Windows,” she gasped at Seth. “I’m going for it.”

“No wait.” Seth swung an arm around, clawing at the fabric at her elbow but she was already running. “ _Goddamnit_ , Kate.”

She leapt over the disemboweled body of the unfortunate bartender who hadn’t been aware his patrons grew fangs and had a thirst for blood. An American frat kid cowered in the corner, covered in the remains of his mutilated girlfriend and his handful of friends. Kate swung herself up and over an overturned table, coming down hard on her knee. A twinge of pain shot up on her thigh as she pivoted on her ankle too sharply, but with the adrenaline pumping through her veins like _culebra_ venom she barely felt it. All the mattered was reaching the window.

One of the goons broke off from his group, hissing and snarling after her. Kate skidding to a halt, mid-stride, and swung around cracking her pole cue against the side of his scaled face. It wasn’t enough.

She couldn’t stop her scream as he pitched forward and managed to snag her around her ankle, dragging her backwards until she hit the ground with a solid thud, back of her head smacking against the floor. She swung her leg out to bash in his head with her boot, but a clawed hand caught her ankle, twisted. She swallowed another yelp of pain.

Seth appeared above them, faux tourist trash Hawaiian shirt streaked with dark stains of wet blood, and slammed his pole cue down like a stake, rearing back to crack his elbow into the jaw of another vampire that descended on him.

“You okay?”

Kate nodded, already scrambling to her feet.

“You, Van Wilder,” Seth snapped at the kid, tossing him his pole cue. “Get the girl to the window or I swear to go you’re not gonna have to worry about which piece they’ll eat first.”

The kid rolled to his feet looking ill.

“Here.” Kate handed Seth her pole cue, and reached down to yank the butterfly knife from her boot. Another present from another town, though the hustle they’d played at the bar hadn’t ended quiet so badly.

The kid came in tight at her elbow as Seth turned back to the remaining vampires. Taking two down was nothing to sneeze at, but eight was still an overwhelming number. Kate didn’t dare throw a terrified look at Seth over her shoulder. She trusted him enough to keep himself alive.

“Boost,” she ordered the kid. The window was over a foot above her head, latched against the sunlight. “C’mon!”

The kid bent at his knees, cupping his hands, and she stepped into them. He lifted her easily, and Kate thanked God for _GTL_ as she curled a finger around the latch and yanked. It splintered easily into her grip, half-rusted, and harsh rays of light spilled into the room.

“Yeah, motherfucker!” Seth hooted, backing away from the vampires, allowing the shafts of light to slice across his arms. “Come get some. Katie, get another window!”

“Over there.” She gave the frat boy, looking at the first unfortunate vampire to burst into flame, a soft kick in his cheek. “Next one.”

By the time Kate was done the bar was filled with harsh, white sunlight and Seth was kicking his way through a mountain of ashes, absently twirling the pole cue around in his hand. He bent down to rifle through the charred clothing and dust.

“All the cash burned up with them—what a bust.” Silver coins spilled from phis alm, clink-clacking against the wooden floor.

“I told you this was a bad idea,” Kate muttered as the frat boy lowered her to her feet.

“It would have been a _great_ idea if they hadn’t fanged-on or fanged-out or whatever.” Seth gave the pile of ashes one last good kick before meandering his way over to her, stepping over dead corpses as he went.

The frat kid looked like he was going to be sick, but Kate had been desensitized to this sort of horror a long time ago. She didn’t know what that said about her.

“What the fuck were those things?” demanded the frat boy, the remains of his girlfriend streaked a bright, harsh crimson across his face in the sunlight. “Psychos?”

“Psychos?” Seth parroted, voice pitching an octave in disbelief. “ _Psychos_? Psychos do not burst into flames when sunlight hits them I don’t care how fucking crazy they are. They were vampires.”

“Vampires? But they don’t—”

“I swear to God if you say _sparkle_ —”

“Seth.” Kate pulled on his arm. “Let’s go. I need a shower.”

Seth shot the frat boy one last, nasty look before throwing out his arm like he was about to escort her to prom. They left the frat kid there to find his own way home.

 

 

 

 

There was liberal amount of blood on her collar, and it had crusted by the time Kate got into the bathroom. She scrubbed at it, until the sink was stained a dull red, turning over her palms and counting the new callouses.

If daddy could see her know.

Kate decided not to think about daddy. Daddy was dead, and wasn’t coming back. He was in heaven, and Kate was living in a world that was probably very close to hell. She couldn’t go back and be the good girl who giggled and blushed over boys who texted her psalms, who said four hails mary’s and five our father’s because she had let the boy French kiss her in the back of the Church.

She wasn’t even a girl anymore, was she?

_So, what are you going to do, Katie-Cakes?_

She splashed cold, bitter water onto her face to wash away the last flecks of blood and gore from her cheeks and opened the bathroom door. Seth was sitting on his bed, scrubbing his Hawaiian shirt over his face to remove the residual remains of the blood. He tossed it into a heap on the floor with a disgusted scowl. He hated those things. That’s why Kate always made him wear one.

“Thought you were taking a shower,” Seth muttered. His tattoo, those black curving lines, licked up his arm to his shoulder, like a dark flame. Kate had seen them often enough to feel intimately familiar with them but she had never touched them before.

And now, with all this left over adrenaline, she decided maybe she would.

“I don’t want a shower.”

“Yeah? You’re loss, princess. I got _culebra_ goo in my ear.” He stood with a fluid pivot to his feet. Everything about Seth was so—maybe not graceful, but controlled and smooth, like he was putting on a show for anyone who was watching.

She planted her hands on his shoulders, which was a little bit of a task considering how much taller he was, and shoved. He fell back onto the edge of the bed with a sound of surprise.

She straddled him before her courage fled her, because killing vampires was one thing, but she had still only ever French kissed a boy in the back of the church. Her experience was rather lacking in this area. But bravo would, hopefully, cover up the holes in her confidence.

Her fingers curled over the inked lines on his arm, tracing them up to where they curled over his shoulder. She had never heard the story behind them, and probably never would. She knew they were a connection to Richie, and Seth was selfish about those, but she didn’t begrudge him. There were things about her family she never planned on sharing with him.

“Kate—” Closer inspection of his face showed Kate that there was a flush of high color creeping up his cheeks. She found it absolutely adorable.

With a small sound, she pressed her mouth to his, curling her arms lightly around his neck, hands dangling down his back. Seth’s wide palm pressed against the curve of her spine, thumb at her side and fingers splayed at the small of her back. Her nails dug into his arm, right along the tattoo, every nerve ending set alight as she sunk into his mouth. She somehow knew kissing him was going to be like this.

“Whoa—what— _wait_.” Seth was finally coming back to his sensing, jerking his mouth away from hers with a noisy, wet gasp. She stubbornly chased after it, cracking her lips against his nose. “Kate, what the fuck—”

“I told you I didn’t want to take a shower.” She was so out of her depth here. She didn’t know how to be the kind of woman who could casually climb on top of a man and demand he fuck her brains out, but she wouldn’t have thought she was the kind of woman who could behind a vampire with a chainsaw, either.

“Yeah but not wanting a shower doesn’t mean—”

“It does for me.” She slid her fingers along his cheekbones. “Buffy can sleep with whoever she wants.”

“I’ve seen like _one_ episode of _Buffy_.”

She hadn’t seen any, but that was neither here nor there. She scooted forward on his lip, knees pressing against his hips, and moved her mouth along her forehead.

“Please, Seth?”

“I’m going to hell for this.” He said it to her collarbone, leaning forward to nip at the delicate bit of bone. Kate shuddered above him, and he leaned back on his palms. “Alright. Alright. But it’s all on you.”

The contours of his bare chest fastened her. She’d Seth without a shirt tons of times, but it was different when she could touch where she pleased. Her fingers moved over the powerful muscles of his pectorals, the bumps of his ridges, the flat planes of his abdomen. She liked the way his eyes seemed to flutter, like he liked being petted by her. His teeth caught his bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth.

“Um—keep your eyes closed.” Climbing on top of Seth Gecko wasn’t quite the same in thought as it was in practice. Kate’s blush was crawling from her cheeks down her neck and over her chest.

Seth kept his eyes obediently squeezed shut as Kate wriggled out of her shirt and bra. Maybe she should have let him take it off her, but it felt like she would jump right out of her skin if he so much as glanced in her way, and she needed this bit of courage to keep going. The ridge of his erection, encased in those ridiculous khakis, rubbed against her inner thigh.

“Shit— _fuck—Christ_.” The words rolled together and his eyes fluttered open, fastening on the mounds of her exposed breasts. “ _Christ_.”

He cupped one in his wide, tanned palm and urged her to lean over him so he could press an open mouth kiss to one. Kate’s fingers sunk into his hair as she rocked against him, purposefully rubbing his growing erection against her leg to create more friction. His free hand slid down her naked side, playing at the elastic of her jeans, before slipping passed them and her panties.

A noise like a half strangled scream escaped her as he touched her where no one else had before. Kate face felt overheated, like she had spent too long sunbathing on the beach, and he probed the wiry hair, already damp. Kate wriggled against his hands, trying to urging him to pet her a bit more roughly.

“Seth—Seth—I—” She didn’t know how to explain what she wanted, but Seth seemed to get it. He leaned back, urging her to peel off her jeans and her panties. His eyes remained locked on the apex of her thighs, but Kate no longer felt embarrassed about it.

“Up and over,” he told her, giving her side a light swat.

His fingers curled over her thighs as she framed either side of his face with her legs. He kissed the flesh just below her cunt, and Kate felt another sound work its way up her rapidly swallowing throat. She knew what was coming next, and the knowledge made her heart race against her chest. She was half-afraid she was going to implode before they even got started.

His tongue touched her saturated folds light, a teasing lick. Kate moaned, leaning farther forward to grip the cheap, wooden headboard, pressing down on top of his mouth to force him to stop teasing her and actually do something.

Below her, Seth gave an appreciated murmur and pushed his head upward, chin dragging across her cunt. His fingers moved from her thighs to cup her ass, urging her into a rocking motion against his mouth. Every time she did his tongue would move through her slit, the sound of his filling the small, dark room.

Kate’s eyes rolled so far back in her head from the pleasure that her vision went white. The cautious, experimental touches she had done before didn’t even come close to this. One of her hands released the hardboard to pluck at her nipple, rolling it between her thumb and forefinger.

When his tongue finally probed her entrance, and then slipped inside, she all but apart, so primed for it. His tongue stretched previously unused muscles, and Kate swore she was screaming his name but the blood rushing in her ears drowned out all the noise. Seth’s nails were biting hard into the soft flesh of her ass, but the sting only seemed to enhance the sensation of her orgasm.

Seth came up for air, gasping, throat moving as he swallowed her juices. The sight made Kate flush harder, as did the appreciative moan that escaped his lips as she slid down his body until her ass bumped against the cock tenting his khakis.

“Look.” His voice was raspy, like he was swallowing sandpaper. “We don’t have to—it’s alright if you don’t want—”

“Seth, be quiet.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He dragged to fingers across his lips in imitation of a zipper before laying back. He made a motioning gesture for her to continue.

She worked his khakis down over his hips, carefully not to hurt him as she pulled it over his cock. Just because she’d never handled one before didn’t mean she didn’t know they weren’t sensitive, and once it was far enough Seth pressed one foot in its crotch and kicked the pants off the rest of the way.

Tentatively, she spit on her palm and cupped him, running a finger down a protruding vein. He bucked against her hand, lifting straight off the bed, cursing loudly, and Kate felt a smile tug at her lips. This was nice. It didn’t seem like it mattered if she knew what she was doing or not, he was a livewire beneath her touch.

“Ah— _oh shit_ —there’s ah—ah condom, in my pants pocket.” He nudged the khakis with his foot.

Kate reached around and pulled the package free, tearing at it with her teeth. She rolled the latex on him slowly, more out of a worry that she would hurt him in her inexperience, but the effect it had on Seth was as great as when she had been stroking him. He panted and heaved beneath her, as if he was a horse she had ridden hard. The image made Kate smile.

“ _Shit_. If you’re going to do something just do it already because if not I’m about to— _Jesus Christ_.” He broke with a harsh growl as Kate pressed her thumb against the slit on the top of his cock and rolled around the bead of pre-come condensed there.

Now or never, she thought, and leaned her hips up. Seth reached down and helped her angle him at her entrance. She sunk down when his hand dropped away, watching in fascination as sweat formed along Seth’s brow, chest heaving like he had run a marathon.

It wasn’t the most pleasant sensation, feeling him break passed her hymen, but she didn’t experience the pleasure-killing pain some of the girls at her school had mention. It was definitely uncomfortable, and there was a pinching, burning feeling where his cock pushed up inside her, inch by inch, but terrible? No. Not really.

Seth’s hands framed her hips. “Oh, _fuck_. You’re killing me.” More encouraging mumbles, and then even more as she rocked experimentally on top of him. There was a strange jolt when she did, still not entirely pleasant but interesting.

Kate leaned over, the angle giving new depths to her penetration and causing her to gasp. She cupped his face and kissing him, rocking and rolling her hips more solidly. Seth panted into her mouth, his breath so hot. His hands dug so hard into her hips she knew they would leave bruises, possible welts, but he made no move to adjust or control her pace.

Planting one hand on his chest for balance she leaned back up, cautiously easing him out of her until only the tip of cock remained embedded inside her. Then she dropped back down. Seth bucked wildly beneath her and Kate gasped, shocked at the pleasure the sparked at her nerve endings. She did it again, and again, and each time fire raced up her spine and the muscles in her stomach coiled in pleasure so intense it bordered pain.

Sweat glistened on Seth’s arms as he squeezed his eyes shut, neck arced so far back she could count each ridge in the column of his throat. She bent over again, still bouncing, and licked at them.

His entire body tightened beneath her. Kate could feel the muscles in his legs and abdomen bunching and tensing beneath her as he rode out his own orgasm. His cheeks were a beat, flushed red, eyes closed, lips parted as he sucked in gulps of hair. The sight made the muscles in her stomach jump with pleasure, and reminded her that she was still balancing on the razor edge of her own release.

She leaned back up, half-guided by instincts, and rubbed at her clit, chasing her own second release. The contrast of her own fingers moving over her clit, still feeling him buried deep inside her, 

Eventually, Seth became aware enough to replace her hand with his own, grinding the heel of his palm against her clit, she hunched over him, panting. Her second orgasm was no less intense than the first, and he swallowed her scream with his mouth. His hands moved along her spine, as if to console her.

Kate wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but she spent it laying sprawled across his chest. She felt like a child’s ragdoll that had been discarded on the floor. Her limbs were heavy, and ached, and sleep oozed over the pleasure as it dragged her down into its murky depths.

Seth nudged her to the side gently, rolling too his feet to dispose of the condom. Kate thought he might climb into the shower, but he returned within a minute, crawling into bed beside her.

“Can we do that again?” she asked, swinging an arm over his shoulder as he crowded her into his side.

“God. I’m gonna need a day or two to recover, at least.”

That made her give him a sleepy smile in the half-dark. He sounded exhausted, like he couldn’t catch his breath, and it made her absurdly proud. Not bad for a girl who only exchanged a handful of kisses with a good Christian boy in the back of her daddy’s church.

“What’s that you’re always saying— _preacher’s daughter strikes again_?” Her fingers dragged lazily against his sweaty chest. Maybe she’d be able to convince him to take a shower with her in an hour or so.

His rumbling laughter guided Kate to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. written for [annie](http://shewhodestroysthelight.tumblr.com) for her birthday  
> 2\. you'd think the amount of things i actually do write for her she'd be nicer to be  
> 3\. but she is not  
> 4\. also seth gecko's "buffy the los culebras slayer" mistakes are done on purpose  
> 5\. this is seth gecko the chances of him speaking good spanish is very little  
> 6\. also i beta my own thing and this was one done at 1am after i'd had four hours of sleep so excuse the terrible terrible terrible typos


End file.
